Reason
by Megami Mayuki
Summary: Alasan yang selama ini membuat seseorang bersama orang lain. Menjalin hubungan spesial. Alasan Grimmjow memilih Ichigo. GrimmIchi.For Bleach Vivariation Festival: Dedicated Entangled.Dedicated for Jeanne-jaques San. AU, Shounen Ai, OOC, RnR Please!


**Reason**

by Megami Mayuki

**.**

Alasan yang selama ini membuat seseorang bersama orang lain. Menjalin hubungan spesial. Alasan Grimmjow memilih Ichigo.

**. **

Bleach © Tite Kubo

**.**

Pair: GrimmIchi

**.**

Rate: T

**.**

Warning: AU, Shounen Ai, OOC

**.**

For Bleach Vivariation Festival: Dedicated Entangled

**.**

Dedicated for Jeanne-jaques San

**.**

* * *

><p>Suara deru mesin mobil memasuki area parkir sebuah komplek apartemen yang terbilang mewah di salah satu sudut Kota Karakura. Tak lama suara mesin mobil itu lenyap. Digantikan dengan suara pintu mobil yang terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok pemuda tegap dengan kemeja biru kotak-kotak melekat pada tubuh proporsionalnya. Dipadukan pula dengan celana <em>jeans<em> panjang dan kacamata hitam yang bertengger manis di wajahnya. Begitu ia melepasnya, tampak sepasang mata _safir_ yang tadi tersembunyi dibalik kelamnya kacamata itu.

Dilangkahkan kakinya santai menuju gedung apartemen mewah itu. Sepanjang langkahnya, pemuda itu berpapasan dengan beberapa penghuni apartemen lain. Beberapa dari mereka menyapanya, yang ia balas dengan anggukan kepala. Sebagian hanya diam membisu, ketika melihatnya. Terpesona dengan apa yang ada pada dirinya. Kalau untuk yang satu ini, pemuda itu hanya memasang tampang cuek. Ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan semua itu.

Pemuda itu, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Tampan, punya tubuh proporsional, putra pengusaha, model pula. Ia jelas pemuda yang sempurna. Siapa yang tidak menginginkan berpasanganan dengan pemuda tanpa cela seperti dia? Namun, di dunia ini hanya satu di antara mereka yang beruntung dipilihnya.

**.**

**(0)**

**.**

Langkah kakinya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu apartemen bernomor 105. Dikeluarkan kunci dari saku belakang celananya. Ketika ia membuka pintu itu, bau harum khas masakan menyambutnya. Pemuda itu tidak heran maupun terkejut, ketika mendapati ada orang lain di apartemennya. Karena, memang ia tidak tinggal sendirian.

Seorang pemuda -berstatus kekasihnya- tinggal satu atap dengannya. Seorang pemuda yang akan ada saat ia pulang. Sebenarnya bukan hal mudah membuat kekasihnya itu mau tinggal dengannya. Ia harus bersusah payah membujuknya. Namun, nasib baik akhirnya berpihak padanya. Ketika kekasihnya itu tak kunjung mendapatkan tempat kost yang dekat dengan kampusnya -yang kebetulan pula dekat dengan apartemennya, pemuda itu akhirnya bersedia. Apalagi, setelah dia berkat kalau kekasihnya bisa menghemat biaya hidupnya, karena tidak perlu membayar biaya sewa apartemen ataupun kost.

Pemilik _safir_itu berjalan mengikuti ke mana bau itu membawanya. Dan ketika ia sampai di dapur, pemuda itu mendapati seorang pemuda sedang memunggunginya. Terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan memasaknya, sampai ia tidak menyadari keberadaan pemuda berambut aqua itu. Entah kenapa saat memandang punggung kekasihnya itu, ia jadi teringat dengan perkataan teman-temannya sebelum pulang tadi.

**Flashback:  
><strong>"Tidak kusangka, Grimm. Kau masih bersama dia," kata seorang pemuda berambut _pink_ di hadapannya. Szayel, begitulah Grimmjow biasa memanggilnya.  
>Mendapati pertanyaan temannya itu, Grimmjow hanya mengangkat alis dan bertanya, "Kenapa memang?"<br>"Kami pikir kau hanya mau bermain-main saja seperti biasa," kata seorang pemuda di samping Szayel, Ggio Vega.  
>Grimmjow hanya bisa menghela napasnya mendengar pertanyaan dan pernyataan dari teman-temannya. Sejak dia berpacaran dengan Ichigo -nama kekasihnya, teman-temannya selalu menanyakan hal itu di setiap pertemuan mereka. Seperti sekarang ini. Dia dan ketiga teman-temannya sedang berkumpul di sebuah cafe ternama di kota itu.<br>"Sudah sering kubilang 'kan, aku serius dengan Ichigo. Aku tidak pernah berniat bermain-main dengannya," jawabnya santai sambil meminum secangkir kopinya.  
>"Tapi, aku heran. Dari sekian banyak orang yang dijodohkan padamu, kau malah memilih pemuda biasa itu. Bahkan sampai gadis anak pengusaha itu pun kau campakkan."<br>Di mata teman-temannya ini memang aneh. Mereka yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang biasanya akan memilih berhubungan dengan orang -yang menurut mereka- selevel dengan mereka. Jangankan berpacaran, berteman pun mereka akan menjauhi orang seperti itu. Tidak seperti dirinya, mereka pasti akan menolak mentah-mentah orang seperti itu. Melihat hubungannya dengan Ichigo -yang sekarang sudah sampai 6 bulan- jelas membuat mereka bingung.  
>"Sampai kapan kalian berdua akan mengungkit hal itu. Itu adalah pilihannya. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian berdua. Lagi pula, orang tuanya tidak keberatan. "<br>Perkataan Ulquiorra -teman yang duduk di sampingnya- membuatnya tersenyum. Dari ketiga temannya, ia memang paling mengerti keadaannya.  
>"Tapi, kenapa? Alasan apa yang membuatmu memilihnya?"<br>**End of Flashback**

_'Alasan ya?'_ batinnya. Alasan yang membuat dia memilih pemuda yang sekarang ini masih memunggunginya.

Dia dan Ichigo memang berasal dari keluarga berbeda. Ichigo hanyalah seorang mahasiswa biasa. Ayahnya hanyalah pemilik klinik kecil. Bahkan, kadang untuk membiayai kuliahnya, kekasihnya itu harus bekerja paruh waktu. Grimmjow tak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Hubungannya dengan Ichigo berjalan seperti air mengalir. Tapi, siapa peduli? Yang jelas ia sekarang bersama pemuda itu pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati pemuda di ujung sana. Berusaha membuat suara seminimal mungkin, agar pemudaitu tak menyadari keberadaannya. Begitu jarak mereka sangat dekat, tiba-tiba Grimmjow memeluknya dari belakang. Pemuda itu bisa merasakan tubuh pemuda itu menegang sebentar, lalu kembali tenang. Agaknya ia sudah tahu siapa yang memeluknya.  
>"Grimm..."<br>Pemilik mata _safir_ itu diam, tak berniat menjawab panggilan kekasihnya. Ditenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu kekasihnya. Beberapa helai rambut _orange_ pemuda itu mengenai wajahnya. Diciumnya aroma tubuh kekasihnya yang sangat ia suka bercampur dengan aroma makanan yang ia masak.

Ichigo hanya bisa membiarkan kelakuan kekasihnya seperti itu. Membiarkan satu sama lain saling merasakan kehadiran mereka masing-masing. Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu, hingga Ichigo memecah keheningan itu.  
>"Grimm, lepaskan. Masakanku bisa gosong. Kau mau makan makanan gosong?"<br>"Ck." Grimmjow hanya mendesah kesal. Pertanda ia tidak suka dengan hal itu. Tapi apa boleh buat, pemuda itu akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya juga. Ini juga demi keselamatan perutnya.  
>"Kalau nanti tidak enak, awas saja, ya."<br>"Hei, sejak kapan masakanku tidak enak? Kalaupun tidak enak, kau tetap saja mau menghabiskannya 'kan?"  
>"Aku makan karena hanya itu yang ada. Bukan karena suka."<br>"Kau ini. Masih untung aku mau membuatkan makanan untukmu. Dasar kucing!"  
>"Hei, jangan memanggilku begitu, Jeruk!"<br>"Kau juga jangan memanggilku begitu, Rambut Biru."  
>"Jeruk Durian."<br>Dan dimulailah adu mulut sepasang kekasih itu. Saling memaki. Saling mengejek. Saling menyindir. Dengan cara-cara itulaj mereka mengungkapkan persaan mereka. Sebuah rutinitas biasa yang mereka jalani bila sedang berdua. Mungkin inilah yang membuat Grimmjow memilih pemuda itu. Walaupun sering bertengkar, sejujurnya ia suka berada di dekat pemuda itu. _**Karena ia sangat nyaman berada di dekat Ichigo. **_

**.**

**(0)**

**.**

Suasana makan malam di dalam apartemen bernomor 105 tidak setenang dari yang terlihat. Selagi kedua kekasih itu makan, mereka juga saling memberikan _deathglare_ mereka untuk satu sama lain. Sepasang _safir_ dan _hazel_ itu saling menatap tajam. Saling menjatuhkan dengan tatapan tajam terbaik mereka.

Ichigo selesai lebih dulu. Segera ia bereskan piring kotornya. Pemuda itu beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Ditatapnya sinis pemuda yang sedang menikmati makanannya. Katanya saja tidak enak, tetapi tetap saja habis. Dasar!  
>"Apa lihat-lihat?" pertanyaan sinis itu jelas ditujukan pada pemuda berambut <em>orange<em> itu.  
>"Tidak. Hanya heran," jawab Ichigo asal. Tidak mau meladeni pacarnya yang mulai mengajaknya ribut.<br>"Maksudmu?"  
>"Bukan apa-apa," jawabnya lagi seraya melangkah ke dapur, hendak mencuci piring.<br>Grimmjow membawa piring kotornya ke dapur. Pemuda itu meletakkan piringnya di bak cuci. Lalu, dengan refleks ia membantu mengelap piring yang sudah bersih.  
>"Ichi..."<br>"Hmm..."  
>"Jalan, yuk!"<br>"Ke mana? Ini sudah malam, Grimm."  
>"Baru jam 8 ini. Aku bosan. Kita ke festival dekat sini saja."<br>Grimmjow melirik kekasihnya. Dari wajahnya ia terlihat masih berpikir.  
>"Sudah. Jangan banyak berpikir. Ayo!"<br>Grimmjow menarik paksa kekasihnya keluar dari apartemen.

Dan di sinilah mereka. Suasana festival benar-benar ramai. Berbagai stan permainan dan makanan khas Jepang memenuhi tempat itu. Ditambah lagi dengan berbagai bentuk lentera tergantung indah di tempat itu.

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Menikmati setiap pemandangan dan keramaian di sana. Tiba-tiba Ichigo menarik lengan Grimmjow. Membawanya ke salah satu stan mainan di sana.

Pertama, mereka memainkan permainan menembak. Mereka berdua bertanding. Grimmjow yang paling semangat melakukannya kali ini. Sifatnya yang tidak mau kalah itu muncul. Walaupun, pada kekasihnya sendiri ia tak mau menyalah. Akan sangat memalukan baginya, bila sampai dikalahkan oleh uke-nya sendiri. Apa kata dunia?

Di permainan kedua, mereka memilih permainan menangkap ikan mas dengan jaring kertas. Saling menyusik dan mengganggu konsentrasi bukanlah kecurangan lagi di antara mereka berdua. Kali ini Ichigo yang menang. Ternyata memanfaatkan kelemahan kekasihnya yang tidak sabaran bisa menjadi trik yang bagus.

Sudah berbagai permainan mereka coba. "Kau lelah, Ichigo?" tanya pemuda berambut aqua itu.  
>Ichigo menggeleng, "Hanya sedikit. Kau sudah lelah?"<br>Sebelum Grimmjow mengeluarkan suaranya, tindakan Ichigo membuatnya diam. Pemuda berambut orange itu berjongkok di depan seorang gadis yang sedang menangis di tengah lalu lalang pengunjung.  
>"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya pada seorang gadis kecil.<br>"Ai terpisah dari ibu," balas seorang gadis kecil itu sambil terus menangis.  
>"Sudah jangan menangis. Kakak akan membantumu mencari ibumu," kata Ichigo sambil terus menenangkan gadis itu. "Di mana Ai terakhir melihat ibu?"<br>"Di sana," kata gadis itu sambil menunjuk jalan di belakangnya. "Ai, tadi bersama ibu beli harum manis. Tapi... tapi ibu tiba-tiba tidak ada."  
>"Tenanglah. Kita cari ibu Ai sama-sama," kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum lembut. "Kau ikut atau tetap di sana, Grimm?"<br>Pemilik _safir_ itu mendengus kesal. Niatnya kemari 'kan bersenang-senang dengan Ichigo. Kenapa sekarang malah harus membantu anak hilang.  
>"Kalau tidak mau, tidak usah dipaksa."<br>Perkataan pemuda berambut orange itu membuatnya jengkel. Kesannya ia terlihat seperti orang jahat.  
>"Huh? Baiklah. Ayo kita temukan ibu anak ini!"<p>

Mereka bertiga berjalan di keramaian. Tangan gadis bernama Ai itu menggenggam erat tangan Ichigo. Di sampingnya ada Grimmjow yang berjalan dengan tampang cuek. Kalau dilihat-lihat mereka terlihat seperti sebuah keluarga yang harmonis. Dengan Ichigo sebagai ibunya dan Grimmjow sebagai ayahnya. Kapan ya hal itu terjadi?  
>"Ibu Ai pakai baju apa?"<br>"_Yukata_ warna ungu dengan motif bunga putih," jawab gadis itu. "Itu dia ibu Ai. Ibu! Ibu!" teriak gadis mungil itu sambil berlari ke arah seorang wanita memakai pakaian yang dikatakan gadis itu.  
>Setelah berkata dengan ibunya, Ai mengucapkan terima kasih pada Ichigo dan Grimmjow. Begitu pula dengan ibunya yang sangat berterima kasih pada kedua pemuda itu. Sampai bilang mereka pasangan serasi yang sanggup membuat keduanya <em>blushing<em>.  
>Mungkin ini jugalah yang menjadi alasan Grimmjow memilih Ichigo. <em><strong>Karena Ichigo <strong>__**adalah orang yang baik**__**.**_ Tidak peduli siapapun orang itu, dia pasti bersedia menolongnya.

Suasana malam semakin larut. Festival malam ini akan di tutup dengan kembang api. Dan tentu saja Grimmjow dan Ichigo tidak ingin melewatkannya. Mereka sudah menemukan tempat yang stategis untuk melihatnya. Sebuah danau yang indah. Di temani cahaya rembulan yang memantul ke dalam air danau yang jernih. Mereka berdua menunggu dalam keheningan. Memandangi langit penuh bintang, yang sebentar lagi akan kalah terang dengan cahaya kembang api.

"Aku sedang berpikir." Kata-kata Ichigo yang –menurut Grimmjow - tidak jelas itu membuyarkan keheningan mereka. Mampu membuat pemilik _safir _itu menoleh pada kekasihnya.

"Grimm, kenapa kau menjadikan aku pacarmu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa bertanya?"

"Aku mengetahuinya. Kata-kata teman-temanmu. Tentang aku." Walaupun hanya cahaya bulan yang menerangi mereka berdua, tapi Grimmjow bisa melihat guratan kesedihan di wajah tampan itu. Pemuda tahu maksud Ichigo.

Dulu di awal mereka bersama, pandangan negatif teman-temannya selalu ditujukan pada pemuda itu. Walaupun sekarang masih, tetapi tidak separah dulu. Mereka selalu bilang dia tidak pantas, dia tidak selevel dengannya dan sederet kalimat yang bermakna sama. Grimmjow berusaha keras menyembunyikan hal itu. Dia hanya tidak mau hati pemuda di sampingnya itu terluka. Terkejut dan marah. Ya, dia marah. Tidak bisa ia bayangkan betapa sakitnya hal itu. Tidak dihargai hanya karena perbedaan ekonomi.

"Aku memang bukan orang terpandang sepertimu. Tapi, aku tidak ingin dipermainkan, Grimm. Terutama, perasaanmu padaku. Karena aku mencintaimu. Kenapa kau memilihku."

Grimmjow tersenyum senang. Tidak disangka kekasihnya itu akan berbicara seperti itu. Mengatakan perasaannya pada pemuda itu. Adalah hal yang jarang bagi Grimmjow mendengar isi hatinya secara langsung. Secepat kilat di satukan bibirnya dengan pemilik _hazel _itu. Membuat _hazel _itu terbelalak lebar. Namun, akhirnya menikmati dan merasakannya satu ciuman sebagai balasan atas perkataan itu. Satu ciuman yang penuh perasaan Grimmjow padanya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

Tepat setelah pemuda berambut _aqua _itu mengatakannya, kembang api diluncurkan. Seolah sebagai pendukung kata-kata itu.

Sebuah alasan yang membuat Grimmjow memilih Ichigo. Alasan yang sederhana namun penting dan pasti. _**Karena dia mencintai Ichigo**_.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**OWARI**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Alasan Mayu mendedikasikan untuk Jeanne-_nee _adalah setelah Mayu membaca fic karya-karyanya tiba-tiba aku yang hanya silent reader ini memiliki keberanian untuk menjadi seorang author di FFn. Sebuah keputusan yang bagi Mayu adalah keputusan besar. Melalui fic Nee juga, aku banyak belajar membuat sebuah fic.

Ah ya, gomen kalau fic ini masih banyak kekurangan, baik dalam alur, penulisan, plot, EyD dll. Mayu minta maaf. Akhir kata:

"**REVIEW PLEASE"**

**m(_ _)m**


End file.
